fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maeloc
|kanji= マエロク |rōmaji= Maeroku |alias= Demon of the Creation (創造の悪魔 Sōzō no Akuma) Biggest Creature in the World (世界最大のクリーチャー Sekai saidai no Kurīchā) Original Yaeger (オリジナルハンター Orijinaru Yaeger) |race= Demon (Etherious) |gender= Male |age= Possibly +400 |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= Glowing Red |hair= |blood type= |affiliation= None |previous affiliation= Zeref |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Earth Land's Underground |status= Active |relatives= |curse= |magic= Black Arts: Living Magic |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Maeloc (マエロク Maeroku) is an Etherious Demon created by the most powerful Dark Mage Zeref through his uses of the Zeref's Books. Maeloc is actually one of the oldest creatures alive alongside E.N.D as both of them were seemingly born more than 400 years ago, he also bearers the title of the Biggest Creature in the World (世界最大のクリーチャー Sekai Saidai no Kurīchā). It had inherited and learnt the Black Arts: Living Magic from Zeref ledding it to gain another epithet Demon of the Creation (創造の悪魔 Sōzō no Akuma) since it is able to create other demons, with its only creation being the Yaeger as he is also called the Original Yaeger (オリジナルハンター Orijinaru Yaeger). Despite being very powerful Maeloc is somewhat neutral as most of what he does is breath and make demons. Appearance Maeloc with its Heart Form can be seen as a gigantic plant-like creature that resembles a bulb, with many protruding root like appendages that can stretch for kilometers in many directions. It has a face with sunken in black holes where eyes should reside in instead there can be seen glowing red eyes, and a large grinning mouth with numerous teeth. It is shown to have multiple faces throughout its root structure making it more scary. As mentioned Maeloc is possibly the biggest creature in the world as it expanded size can outmatches the entire Crocus itself. Rarely Maeloc enters its in hibernation, when he does it, its extended limbs begin to take form as they embrace each other forming various and various long arms, two legs, and a head, basically the anatomy of a humanoid, its Heart Form then rests at its Shell Form's spine. Personality Maeloc had never talked or shown any signs of comunication, so his behavior is unknown. History More than 400 years ago Maeloc was created alongside E.N.D by the Dark Mage Zeref. Instead of being out of the surface instead Maeloc was somehow put into the Earth Land's Underground by Zeref. Even till now in X791 he stays there. Magic & Abilities Living Magic (生活魔法 Seikatsu Mahō): Is a form of Black Arts utilized by Zeref and various other mages. Apparently an ancient, long forgotten form of Magic that brings things to life under the caster's control. Some creations of Zeref, mostly gigantic and powerful demons, have minds of their own, and continue his unknown evil quest. In "The Book of Zeref" it's written how to obtain and use this Magic. Maeloc however did inherit and learn it from Zeref itself as Maeloc is now able to make an different subspecies of Demon. *'Hunter' (狩人 Yaegers): Yaegers are the unique subspecies created through Living Magic by Maeloc. The monster subcategory are creatures of a highly toxic nature and have been categorized on the "Dangerous". Each Yaeger is classified under numerous different categories. The Great Scale measures water displacement, toxicity and ambient radiation levels given off by their bodies . The fluid of a Yaeger is ammonia-based. Should they be killed in battle, their bodies are triggered to self-destruct immediately. Maeloc didn't create the humanoid subcategory of them however. Trivia *Its Heart Form appearance is based off Four Beast from the Toriko Series. While its Shell Form appearance is based off Aegaeon the Hekantonkheires from the God of War Series. Category:DamonDraco Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Etherious